Dulce tormento de cabellos plateados
by Viko W
Summary: Es el peor nombre que se me ocurrió, pero como sea. One-shot kakairu.


**Dulce tormento de cabellos plateados.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todas las mañanas Iruka camina hasta la academia. En el camino saluda a casi toda la población de Konoha, la mayoría son padres de alumnos que él da clases, vendedores de fruta, ancianos que le conocen desde pequeño y uno que otro Shinobi madrugador.

Su vida era, no perfecta, pero al menos buena.

Eso…

… era antes.

Desde hace exactamente un mes con un día, su rutina consistía en fingir que hacía su rutina diaria: normal y pacifica. Todos los días era lo mismo, saludar mientras estaba con los sentidos más que alertas. Procurar encontrar gente, mucha gente camino a la academia. Por nada del mundo quería estar solo en una calle.

Mañana, tarde y noche, el pobre maestro se mantenía en guardia. No dormía adecuadamente. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos se estaban acentuando, dándole un ligero toque, extrañamente… mapachesco (como mapache xD). Estaba por enloquecer.

Todo, cortesía: Hatake Kakashi.

Desde que ese hombre se propuso 'conquistarlo', aunque al parecer de Iruka: tratar de violarlo, su vida se volvió miserable.

Comenzaba a hartarse de tener que cuidar de sí como si estuviese en una misión de rango A. Estaba casi seguro que ni un ANBU podría estar más alerta que él, durante tanto tiempo.

Tantas veces le había dicho al jounin que no estaba interesado. En un principio trato de hacérselo entender como un maestro lo haría con un niño pequeño, sin embargo, fue un error. Kakashi lo interpretó como 'timidez' y sus intentos por convencerle pasaron de dulces y medio simpáticos a… sensuales y llenos de 'confianza'.

Cómo odiaba al peliplata. Aunque en parte también tenía algo de culpa, bueno, no precisamente. A veces odiaba tanto que fuese tan expresivo aún en contra de su voluntad. Ese era el principal motivo por el cual el ninja copia seguía férreo en creer que Iruka sólo estaba apenado y necesitaba un empujoncito para ceder.

"Maldito sonrojo" solía pensar el chunnin.

Lo que más odiaba era encontrarse frente a frente con el peliplata estando en multitudes o en la oficina de misiones. Actuaba tan natural, ajeno a todo. Qué hipócrita, aunque agradecía enormemente que no se decidiese por hacer público todo el 'embrollo'. Ciertamente era un pequeño dilema que traía encima el pobre Umino.

Miró por la ventana. Era un lindo día. El cielo azul, tan profundo y lejano.

Volvió la vista a la clase, los niños estaban comenzando a calmarse un poco, parecían contentos.

- Hmm.-frunció el ceño. Que sus alumnos empezaran a aguardar solo significaba una cosa. Volteó hacia el reloj de la pared.

2 minutos y sonaría el timbre que finalizaba el día para los futuros Genins.

Iruka sonrió.

1 minuto 30 segundos.

Los pequeños comienzan a guardar disimuladamente sus cosas.

55 segundos.

El chunnin se levanta de su asiento y toma su pequeño portafolio-mochila.

40 segundos.

Iruka mira divertido a su alumnado.

…

El sonido de la libertad resuena por todas partes.

-¡HASTA LUEGO IRUKA-SENSEI!-los gritos de varios niños al unísono hacen reír al profesor de la coleta.

En menos de lo que el joven maestro parpadeaba el aula se vació.- Niños…-murmuró suavemente. Por eso le agradaba dar clases. Esos pequeños le hacían feliz con sus travesuras. Le recordaban a él, a Naruto.

Esbozó una cálida sonrisa mientras guardaba sus cosas, dejando pasar el tiempo, recordando aquellos días en los cuales el rubio le jugaba bromas.

Lo extrañaba. Lo quería como a un hijo, aún cuando el chico sintiese más aprecio por el ermitaño. Él lo comprendía de cierto modo. Jamás sería tan fuerte como el sannin, así que se limitaba a darle consejos y apoyarlo aunque fuese con un tazón de ramen.

Recordó las veces que invitó a Uzumaki, al Ichiraku. Incluso aquella vez cuando se enfrentó a Mizuki.

Mizuki... Aún ahora, nunca dejó de creer que había algo bueno en él.

Terminó por guardar todo antes de volver a adentrarse en sus pensamientos. Pensó en el tercero, en sus padres y nuevamente en Naruto. No podía evitarlo. Quizá nunca tendría hijos, pero Naruto era lo más parecido a uno… al menos para él.

Por un instante, llegó a preguntarse si el chico lloraría su muerte. Sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento.

- Q_uizá lo haría… quizá…_-sonrió tristemente.

Tomó asiento nuevamente y apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el escritorio. Olía a papel, libros y tinta. Cerró sus ojos un momento, aspirando aquel singular aroma. Ese escritorio suyo le recordó al tercero… su escritorio olía igual.

Suspiró nostálgico.

Precisamente ese día, se cumplían cuatro años desde la muerte del Sandaime.

Recuerdos que se fueron enlazando, haciendo un camino mientras se adentraban en lo profundo y hacían relucir viejas vivencias del pasado.

"_Mamá…"_

"…_Papá…"_

Pensó en el Tercero, ese que fue lo más cercano a un padre después del ataque del kyubi.

Pensó en Naruto. Pensó en lo mucho que le recordaba a él…

… pensó que realmente le guardaba cariño.

-

-

-

-

Miró una vez más el reloj en la pared. Los recuerdos le habían quitado mucho tiempo. A estas horas ya no habría nadie en la academia. Bien, no le molestaba…

A ver… algo no le parecía estar bien. Reflexionó en ello. Volvió a ver la hora… y recordó su situación.

Sintió su corazón latir acelerado al darse cuenta de las cosas.

Estaba solo.

En un lugar completamente vacío.

En la academia.

El día viernes.

Tragó saliva forzosamente. La nostalgia le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo y encima, olvidar estar en sus cinco sentidos. Pendiente de cualquier indicio de 'peligro' se levantó presuroso de su asiento. No desperdició ni un segundo más y tomó torpemente su maletín.

- ¿Esperaba a alguien, Iruka-sensei?-la delgada figura del peliplateado guardando su Icha Icha en el marco de la puerta, lo 'golpeó' (sorprendió).

Era una fortuna no ser pariente de Orochimaru, de lo contrario hubiese sacado el corazón por la boca tal y como el sannin solía hacer, con otras cosas.

Justo frente a él estaba la persona de la que tanto se había estado cuidando.

Palideció.

El otro sonrió curvando su ojo.

"_Un ninja no le teme a nada." _

Kakashi comenzó a caminar hacia él.

"_Un ninja se enfrenta a sus temores." _

Abrió su ojo sin quitar esa expresión de felicidad perturbadora.

"_Un ninja… u-un ninja…"_

Comenzó a descubrir su rostro.

"_¡No! ¡Él no quería ser un ninja! ¡Quería huir!"_

- Iruka…-sus músculos se tensaron al grado de quedar prácticamente, petrificado. - sensei…

Cara a cara. Chunnin con Jounin…

El sudor frío en la frente del moreno y el tinte carmín en su rostro delataba su evidente nerviosismo.

-¡¡KA-KAKASHI-SENSEI!!-gritó histérico el pobre hombre haciéndose a un lado a una velocidad increíble.

El ninja copia curvó su ojo divertido. Adoraba cuando Iruka actuaba tan asustadizo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Iruka-sensei?, ¿aún tímido?

Iruka se ruborizó un poco más.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei, basta!-exigió el chunnin colocando su portafolio frente a sí, utilizándolo como escudo.- creo que fui lo suficientemente claro unas 54 veces. No estoy interesado.

- …- el peliplata lo miró fijamente. Umino sintió frías gotitas de sudor deslizándose por su cara. Kakashi sonrió.- maaa, Iruka-kun. Sólo quiero una oportunidad.

El moreno, quien se encontraba contra la pizarra abrió la boca dispuesto a alegar.

- Y sé que tú también lo quieres…-aseguró con voz sensual.

El rostro del profesor tomó las distintas tonalidades del rojo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio al peliplata justo frente a él. Escasos centímetros los separaban. Ni siquiera su portafolio sirvió como barrera.

Creyó sentir su corazón dejar de latir cuando sintió los labios del jounin rozar los suyos. Un delicado y suave tacto.

Pasos que se acercaron al lugar. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Kakashi retrocedió al instante, dejando incompleta su tarea. Umino Iruka pensó que moriría.

- Iruka-sensei.-la voz de 'Yamato' sonó como un coro de ángeles para el moreno. Miró por un instante la escena; el joven profesor completamente ruborizado, mientras que para sorpresa suya, Kakashi estaba allí y se encontraba… ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿irritado? No podría asegurarlo, puesto que lo único a la vista era su ojo.

- Kakashi-senpai, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí.-confesó ligeramente feliz. Segundos después dirigió su atención al aturdido chunnin.- Oh, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-sama me ha enviado por usted. ¿Sabe?, está retrasado.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar. Pero cuando lo hizo…

- ¡Sí!, ¡voy de inmediato!-gritó prácticamente. Miró fugazmente al jounin peliplata, y notó con claridad como este sonreía con cierta malicia. Prefirió no saber el motivo.

Corrió hacia la puerta en donde se hallaba aún Tenzo. Con un débil _'gracias'_ se despidió de él. Antes de cruzar al ANBU, escuchó al ninja copia decirle.

- … entonces quedamos en eso.- Kakashi parecía alegre.- Pasaré a recogerte cuando acabe tu turno.

¿Qué?

La mente de Iruka quedó en blanco. Se detuvo justo a lado del sustituto de Hatake. Miró por encima de su hombro para verlo.

- Te veo más tarde, _'_Iruka-kun'.-finalizó con tono insinuante.

Caminó hasta ambos e inclinando levemente la cabeza se despidió de Tenzo, por otra parte, al chunnin que aún seguía impactado, le lanzó una mirada seductora.

Una vez que se hubo ido, el ANBU le habló.

- Hmm.-se aclaró un poco la voz, para atraer la atención de Umino.- Así que, ahm, ustedes… ¿están…?-hizo una débil pausa y miró en otra dirección, sintiendo un rubor inundar su rostro.- Tú y Kakashi-san, los dos…-se mordió un labio, estaba tan nervioso.- Iruka-sensei, lo envidio.-murmuró de último sintiéndose sumamente apenado.

Mientras que el aludido lo miraba perplejo. ¿Acaso escuchó bien?

Estaba boquiabierto mirando a 'Yamato'. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Primero, el encuentro con Kakashi.

Segundo, el superficial beso que le había dado este y ahora… y ahora resulta que a Tenzo le gusta--porque eso entendió con lo de 'envidia'--Kakashi.

¿Es qué era tan normal que a un hombre le gustara otro hombre?

- Capitán Yamato.-dijo el profesor con voz temblorosa.- Soy un hombre… y Kakashi-sensei también.

- Y uno muy… atractivo.-respondió refiriéndose al ninja copia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a la humanidad?

- ¡Yamato-san!, ¿no entiende?

El otro le volvió a ver y sonrió.-ya veo. Entiendo, entiendo. No volveré a hablar de esa forma sobre Kakashi-senpai. No imaginé que fuese celoso.

- ¡NO SOY CELOSO!-gritó exasperado y furioso. El sonroso en su rostro creció.- ¡¿Es que no 'entienden' (Kakashi y Tenzo) que a mi no me gustan los hombres?!

Tenzo lo miró detenidamente. Y terminó por soltar una leve risa.

- No es necesario que se apene. No le diré a nadie sobre lo suyo con mi senpai.

Iruka sintió un rayo caer sobre él.

¡¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?! ¡¿Por qué ese jounin loco se había fijado precisamente en él?!

Estaba seguro que de seguir así terminaría cediendo ante el peliplata, y eso… eso era lo último que quería… ¡en verdad!

- M-me voy…-pronunció con un aura depresiva sobre él.

*

- ¡Vaya, al fin te dignas en venir!-soltó algo molesto el jounin del palillo. Extrañamente, Gemma solía ser bastante extrovertido con el chunnin.

Iruka prefirió ignorarlo. No estaba de humor para ningún comentario sarcástico o mal intencionado de nadie.

Gemma lo notó.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

- ¿Cómo?

- Vamos. Actúas como si no lo supiéramos.-dijo divertido el otro. Iruka siguió sin comprender. Tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar y lo interrogó con la mirada.

- Dime, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Kakashi?-preguntó al fin con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Q-qué fue lo que di-dijiste?-tartamudeo.

Una sonrisa morboso apareció en su cara.- Estamos en confianza, puedes decírmelo.

- Gemma-san…-lo nombró con voz severa.- ¿qué te hace pensar algo como eso?-enfocándose en los papeles del escritorio. Segundos después alzó la vista molesto.- Además, ¿qué hace un jounin aquí?

El otro río ignorando lo último.

- ¿Cómo que 'qué'?- le guiñó un ojo.- Sólo alguien lo suficientemente despistado no notaría que ustedes dos salen desde hace un mes.

El chunnin guardó silencio. Gemma esperaba una reacción.

Tic, tac. El reloj de la pared.

Tap, tap, tap. Pasos a lo lejos.

Crack. El crujir de un lápiz rompiéndose.

- ¿Sorprendido?-el jounin soltó la carcajada.

De todas las cosas que pudieron pasar por la mente de Iruka, sólo un pensamiento ocupó todo el espacio en ella.

Golpear hasta la muerte a Hatake Kakashi. Sin embargo, la siguiente frase que oyó por parte del hombre del palillo fue totalmente impactante.

- Qué afortunado Iruka. Kakashi tiene sus defectos, pero aún así te digo: eres un afortunado.-dijo restándole importancia. Así, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Se puso de pie instantáneamente.

-¡¡ ¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!!-gritó.- ¡¿se puede saber por qué demonios me felicitas?!

Shiranui lo miró un poco confundido, pero al final le sonrió.

- Obviamente por tu relación con Kakashi, ¿por qué más?-respondió con esa expresión entre perversa y feliz.- Bueno, ustedes son tan distintos.-comenzó a explicar el castaño.- Él es un pervertido.-sonrió morbosamente.-seguro que eso ya lo sabes 'mejor' que todos nosotros.

El moreno le vio incrédulo. Abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. No tenía nada que objetar, más bien, no sabía qué decir.

Se dejó caer sobre el escritorio. No podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso era el único con prejuicios en toda Konoha?

El jounin que le acompañaba lo miraba con cierta preocupación. No era de Gemma mostrar algo así por otras personas, sin embargo aún deseaba saber. Ya podía imaginarse el jugoso y pervertido error que debió cometer el de plateados cabellos.

- … ¿Qué tiene de especial Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó aún teniendo la cabeza de lleno en el escritorio.

- ¿Hmm, por qué me preguntas eso?-movió su palillo a un lado.

- Me gustaría… saber tu opinión…

Lo pensó unos segundos. No era tarea fácil enumerar las buenas virtudes del jounin de los mil jutsus.

- Pues… es atractivo aún con esa máscara cubriéndole todo el rostro. Aunque según fuentes confiables, dicen que tiene uno divino.-río un poco antes de continuar.- Es uno de los mejores ninjas, eso nadie lo puede negar…-hizo una pausa y miró al chunnin aún enterrado entre el montón de papeleo.- No lo sé, tiene más defectos que cualidades.

- Es un maniaco pervertido…-murmuró Iruka apretando los ojos con molestia.

- Exacto.-asintió el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

Iba a preguntar algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso. Ni él ni Tenzo habían sabido sino hasta hoy, que: "Kakashi e Iruka salían desde hacía un mes."

Se dijo una y otra vez que guardar la calma era la clave. Y así lo hizo, aunque poco faltaba para que terminara como Deidara (explotando LOL). Aspiró profundamente para erguirse de nuevo. Una vez recuperó la postura se talló un par de veces las sienes, realmente quería matar a Kakashi.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?-preguntó con fastidio.

- Ya sabes, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Kakashi que no te gustó?- Shiranui no pensaba dejar el tema de lado, estaba empeñado en descubrir el escabroso problema.

Una vena resaltó furiosamente en la frente del chunnin.

- _Tranquilo Iruka, tranquilo. Gemma no tiene la culpa, ni Tenzo, ni la mitad de toda Konoha de pensar que Kakashi-sensei y yo estamos juntos. Tranquilo, tranquilo, SERENIDAD y PACIENCIA, IRUKA, PACIENCIA._-realmente era una fortuna que Iruka fuese maestro de la academia. Lidiar con niños le había enseñado a ser tolerante… en ocasiones.

El jounin especializado seguía esperando.

- ¿No te cumplió?- rió.

La paciencia se acabó, estaba a punto de arremeter contra aquel shinobi. No le importaba que fuese un chunnin y el otro un jounin. No le importaba que le diesen una golpiza, sólo quería que cerrara la boca. Y entonces…

- ¡Iruka-sensei!- le saludaron alegremente desde la ventana.

No era necesario voltear para saber de quién se trataba. Esa voz era inconfundible. Empuñó ambas manos. Odiaba a Kakashi, a Gemma también. Si al menos pudiese…

Una brillante idea llegó a su aturdida cabeza. Sinceramente no era tan buena, pero en momentos como esos no

- Gemma-san, me parece buena idea.- lo miró dulcemente.- Acepto. Saldré contigo ésta noche.

Gemma lo miró confundido. Iruka sonrió y tras un corto silencio se fue caminando a la salida, dejando a ambos jounin solos.

Lo último que escuchó mientras se alejaba velozmente, fue un fuerte y claro grito de "Chidori" y otro de "¡Estás loco!". Se reprendió mentalmente por haber hecho algo como eso. Estaba seguro que las consecuencias serían de magnitudes monumentales, pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho, excepto huir lejos mientras sonreía pícaramente cual niño después de una travesura.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez… Kakashi iba en serio con él, después de todo, el prácticamente tratar de asesinar a un posible prospecto decía mucho.

Un débil sonroso apareció en su rostro.

Muy dentro de sí, se sentía halagado ante tal escena de celos.

"… _Kakashi-sensei…"_

No en el Tercero, no en Naruto, no en sus padres…

Ésta vez, pensó en Kakashi.

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** No pude hacer un TobiDei a falta de inspiración. Este no será el mejor one-shot, ni tendrá el mejor final, pero es el regalo de San Valentín.


End file.
